starwarsfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Christophsis/Leyendas
Christophsis era un mundo cristalino del sector Savareen ubicado en los Territorios del Borde Exterior. Orbitado por una sola luna entre los asteroides ricos en minerales del sistema Christoph, Christophsis fue durante un tiempo un objetivo para las rocas perdidas debido a su cercanía a varios cinturones de asteroides, pero el planeta fue refinado por nobles Tepasi alrededor del 600 ABY, y más tarde por los habitantes Christophsianos nativos del planeta, que se originaron como Humanos del Núcleo. Christophsis finalmente se protegió de los asteroides y se transformó en el centro de una operación minera. En el momento de las Guerras Clon, los Christophsianos gobernaban su mundo natal en una oligarquía mercantil y habían establecido Chaleydonia, también conocida como Ciudad Cristal, como la capital del planeta. Varias especies también inmigraron al planeta, incluyendo a Rodianos, Kerkoidens y a Humanos de casta inferior que vinieron a servir a los Christophsianos. Todo el trabajo arduo de los Christophsianos quedó paralizado cuando la Asamblea Minorista, apoyada por los Separatistas, se apodero de Christophsis en el primer año de las Guerras Clon, con el temido Almirante Trench bloqueando Christophsis y al General Whorm Loathsom sometiendo al pueblo Christophsiano. Aunque un grupo de batalla del Gran Ejército de la República lidero por Jedi finalmente liberó Christophsis, la costosa victoria de la República redujo varias ciudades clave a escombros. Los Separatistas más tarde regresaron al planeta para extraer sus cristales y así alimentar su nueva superarma, el Devastación, un complot que fue detenido por la Senadora Padmé Amidala y la Orden Jedi. Eventualmente, con el establecimiento del Nuevo Orden, Christophsis se convirtió en un miembro reacio del Imperio Galáctico, pero ignoró a todos los siguientes gobiernos galácticos. Descripción thumb|left|250px|El paisaje cristalino de Christophsis. Situado en la hiperruta conocida como el Corredor Corelliano y cerca del planeta Rodia, el mundo del Borde Exterior Christophsis era el único planeta en el sistema Christoph del sector Savareen que poseía una atmósfera que podía soportar vida. Christophsis orbitaba la estrella Christoph con su luna individual como compañero y tenía un clima templado y un terreno terrestre. El planeta era famoso por la belleza de sus cercanos cinturones de asteroides, El Estéril, Los Martillos, y El Halo, pero su ubicación cercana a los asteroides a menudo lo convertía en un objetivo para las rocas pérdidas. Los alimentos eran una de las pocas importancias del plantea, pero los cinturones de asteroides del sistema eran abundantes en materias primas. Entre ñas otras exportaciones del planeta se encontraban obras de artes y productos industriales. Christophsis estaba cubierto de masivos cristales hexagonales verde azulados que también eran adecuados para usar como cristales de sables de luz. Los habitantes de Christophsis aprovecharon las torres naturales, construyendo ciudades en y alrededor de las formaciones cristalinas y utilizando las estructuras sólidas de los cristales para la base y el soporte; el tamaño de los edificios del planeta a menudo variaba con el tamaño de sus cristales de soporte. Algunas de las ciudades del planeta eran tan grandes que podían verse desde el espacio. De vez en cuando, tormentas solares desgarraban la atmósfera superior de Christophsis. Historia Un centro minero Christophsis era gobernado por una oligarquía mercantilista, y durante milenios, los cinturones de asteroides del planeta resultaron hermosos para los observadores y peligrosos para aquellos que intentaban sacar provecho de su explotación. Los cinturones eran caóticos y las rocas perdidas llegaban con regularidad a Christophsis, a menudo con entradas abruptas y destructivas. Alrededor del 600 ABY, una familia noble Tepasi realizó las inversiones necesarias para transformar el sistema estelar en una empresa minera que valiera la pena. En el transcurso de un siglo, los habitantes nativos de Christophsianos contrataron a matemáticos Givin para planear los cursos de los numerosos asteroides con el fin de eliminar a aquellos que demostraron ser una amenaza para su mundo natal. Los Christophsianos también les pagaron a tecnólogos Verpine para que refinaran las tecnologías de las naves estelares y mineras y así permitirles a personas trabajar en los peligrosos cinturones de asteroides. Ambos tuvieron un costo masivo, pero la inversión de los Christophsianos en los servicios de los alienígenas valió la pena cuando se descubrieron abundantes depósitos de chanlon, hfredium, quadrillium, y Nergon-14 en los asteroides circundantes. No deseando compartir sus materiales rentables con sus cómplices, los Christophsianos contrataron a los mejores abogados Vippit para privar de derechos a sus socios Givin y Verpine. Los habitantes del planeta cambiaron el nombre del sistema a “Christoph” en su propio honor, y la riqueza del sistema en materia prima finalmente lo transformó en un refugio para la minería. Los cristales naturales del planeta también se usaron como exportaciones. Guerras Clon En el momento en que las Guerras Clon llegaron a toda la galaxia, la experiencia minera de los oligarcas de Christophsis y la manipulación de los mercados de minerales habían ganado la admiración, aunque a regañadientes, del resto de la Galaxia. Sin embargo, los gobernantes Christophsianos también fueron vistos con recelo por su secretismo y auto adsorción. Los miembros de alto rango del Gremio Minero que visitaron el sistema rara vez fueron invitados a Christophsis, y en cambio fueron recibidos en los hábitats de espacio utilitarios de El Halo. Los caminos de los Christophsianos se volvieron tan desarrollados que se rumoreaba que la población del planeta vivía vidas lujosas y esclavizaba a los inmigrantes Rodianos y Kerkoiden y a los Humanos de castas inferiores. La ciudad Chaleydonia, más conocida como la Ciudad Cristal, era la capital de Christophsis. Invasión Confederada En el 22 ABY, después de que las Guerras Clon hubieran comenzado, la Confederación de Sistemas Independientes invadió Christophsis, buscando forzar al planeta cristalino a unirse a su causa. La oligarquía abandono a la población y, a través de una holotransmisión masiva, el General Confederado Whorm Loathsom, el líder del ejército de la Asamblea Minorista, un conglomerado de la Confederación, ordenó a los habitantes del planeta a que se sometieran al gobierno Separatista. En algún momento después de la invasión de la Confederación, un escuadrón de soldados clon fue enviado a Christophsis para recuperar los paquetes de datos antes de que los Separatistas pudieran ponerles las manos encima. thumb|250px|Christophsianos intenta defender su hogar. Como los Christophsianos intentaron sin éxito defender su hogar contra el Ejército Droide Separatista, recurrieron al Alto Consejo Jedi para obtener ayuda, y una facción del Gran Ejército de la República fue enviada bajo el mando de los Generales Jedi Obi-Wan Kenobi y Anakin Skywalker para liberar al mundo del Borde Exterior. Para cuando los Jedi rompieron el bloqueo Separatista que rodeaba Christophsis y desembarcaron sus tropas de tierra en el planeta, la población civil ya había huido. Las fuerzas de la República desembarcaron en Ciudad Cristal y establecieron una base. El Soldado clon sargento Slick y su pelotón de soldados clon fueron enviados para encontrar un lugar adecuado desde el cual emboscar a los droides de batalla Separatistas. Localizando un centro de negocios con torres orientada al norte y al sur y con vista a una plaza principal, el Sargento Slick y sus hombres regresaron a la base de la República. En su camino de regreso, el escuadrón se encontró con droides de batalla B1 que intentaban despejar uno de los principales bulevares de la ciudad de Christophsis. Los droides de batalla descubrieron a un refugiado lisiado y discutieron sobre matar al hombre, pero el Christophsiano desvió la atención de los droides hacia los clones, quienes intervinieron y eliminaron a los droides. Sin embargo, después de regresar a la base, Slick-quien se había cansado de su posición en el Gran Ejército como un “esclavo” de los Jedi y se había convertido en un espía Confederado-transmitió secretamente el plan de batalla de la República al General Loathsom y a la Acolita Oscura Asajj Ventress, quien había llegado al planeta. Mientras se preparaban para tender la emboscada a las fuerzas droides Confederadas, Kenobi y el Comandante Clon CC-2224 y Slick estacionaron a sus hombres en la torre sur, mientras que Skywalker y el Capitán Clon CT-7567 estaban ubicados en la torre paralela al norte. Siguiendo la información de Slick, un escuadrón de droides de batalla B1 tendió una emboscada a Kenobi en la torre sur, y los hombres de Skywalker usaron ganchos para atravesar la brecha entre los edificios y entrar en la adyacente torre sur. Las fuerzas de la República pudieron escapar del techo de la torre sur a través de una cañonera LAAT/i pilotada por Hawk. De vuelta en la base de la República, CC-2224 y CT-7567, apodados Cody y Re, respectivamente, examinaron la unidad craneal de un droide táctico Confederados, pero el droide solo confirmó que la Confederación conocía el plan de la República. Sospechando que había un traidor entre sus tropas, Skywalker y Kenobi salieron en una misión para infiltrarse en las líneas enemigas e busca del instigador detrás de las emboscadas, mientras que Rex y Cody se decidieron a encontrar al espía Confederado. Al llegar a una mansión de 23 pisos que los Separatistas habían convertido en su cuartel general, Skywalker y Kenobi fueron recibidos por Ventress, y se enfrentaron a la Acolita Oscura en un duelo con sables de luz. Atrayendo a los Jedi al techo del edificio, Ventress reveló un enorme ejército de droides de batalla en un tamaño mayor de lo que la República había creído originalmente, afirmando que la Confederación se estaba preparando para asumir el control del planeta. Los dos Jedi continuaron brevemente el duelo antes de huir en dos Plataformas Aéreas Monoplaza robadas, y Ventress transmitió órdenes a través de un droide táctico a Loathsom. Ordenándole al General Kerkoiden que marchara sobre la ciudad, la Acolita Oscura dejó el planeta en su nave, el Tridente, para ejecutar una misión dada por su Maestro Sith, el Conde Dooku. Mientras tanto, habiendo trazado la longitud de onda irregular en una terminal en el cuartel del Sargento Slick, Cody y Rex procedieron a interrogar individualmente a los hombres de Slick, creyendo que uno de ellos era el traidor. El mismo Slick fue finalmente revelado como el espía, y logró sabotear el depósito de armas de la República, la plataforma de aterrizaje de las cañoneras y los caminantes AT-TE con varios explosivos pre-instalados. Cody y Rex lucharon contra el espía Separatista en el centro de mando de la base y capturaron al clon. Cuando amaneció en Christophsis, los Jedi regresaron, y aunque las fuerzas de la República solo pudieron salvar sus armas de artillería del depósito de armas destruido, se reagruparon y se prepararon para luchar contra la Confederación. thumb|left|250px|Los [[Tanque Blindado de Asalto/Leyendas|Tanques Blindados de Asalto Confederados avanzan a través de la calle principal de Ciudad Cristal.]] La Confederación lanzó un ataque contra las fuerzas de la República en Ciudad Cristal, y Kenobi y Skywalker lucharon contra la primera oleada de droides de batalla de Loathsom. Después de varios días, la Confederación se vio obligada a retirarse, pero las etapas iniciales de la batalla causaron muchas bajas civiles Christophsianas. Poco después de que el crucero de la República Cazador-bajo el mando del Almirante Wullf Yularen-fuera enviado para llevar suministros, Loathsom y sus fuerzas droides lanzaron otro asalto, marchando directamente a través de la calle principal de la ciudad hacia las fuerzas de la República. Mientras Skywalker, Rex y la unidad de la Compañía Torrente se abrían paso por las calles secundarias y detrás de las líneas droides, sorprendieron a varios Tri-droides magna Octuptarra que avanzaban desde arriba, mientras Kenobi lideraba al Escuadrón Fantasma en una ataque directo contra las fuerzas Separatistas. Con la cobertura de la artillería de la República, Loathsom se vio obligado a retirarse una vez más. Una lanzadera llegó desde la capital galáctica, Coruscant, y aterrizó en la Plaza de la Ciudad, pero en lugar de traer a los refuerzos de la República que estaban esperando, trajo consigo a la joven aprendiz Padawan Ahsoka Tano, que había sido recientemente elegida por el Gran Maestro Jedi Yoda para Skywalker. Desde el Destructor Estelar que había traído a Tano, los Jedi se contactaron con el Maestro Yoda, que desconocía su situación, y solicitaron refuerzos, pero el Destructor Estelar fue dañado por el creciente fuego del bloqueo Confederado que rodeaba el planeta y se vio obligado a retirarse. Loathsom lanzó otro ataque, esta vez avanzando sus fuerzas en dos grupos desde el sur y el este. Kenobi y el Escuadrón Alfa detuvieron la aproximación de la fuerza sur, pero el Escuadrón Bravo no pudo detener el avanza de las fuerzas del este. Los Separatistas avanzaron detrás de un escudo deflector en expansión, que efectivamente anuló el uso de la República de la artillería de largo alcance. Kenobi y Rex alinearon una defensa alrededor de la base de la República, mientras que Skywalker y Tano se infiltraron en las líneas de droides para destruir el generador de escudo. El escudo pasó rápidamente sobre las fuerzas de la República en Ciudad Cristal, y Kenobi dirigió a los clones para atacar a los droides, intentando atraer a la Confederación a los edificios y obtener una ventaja sobre ellos. Mientras Kenobi pretendía rendirse ante Loathsom para ganar tiempo para Skywalker y Tano, el Capitán Rex se retiró para defender los cañones pesados con el resto de las tropas. Después de luchar contra droides de combate LR-57 que estaban protegiendo el generador, Skywalker y Tano pudieron plantar explosivos y destruir el generador. Cuando el escudo retrocedió, Kenobi capturó a Loathsom y tomó al Kerkoiden como rehén. Volviendo a Christophsis en el Espíritu de la República y en varios Cruceros de Ataque, el Almirante Yularen finalmente llegó con refuerzos y logró romper el bloqueo Confederado, forzando a la arma enemiga a retirarse. Los cruceros de la República aterrizaron, junto con varias unidades de soldados clon como refuerzos adicionales en la liberación de Christophsis. Sin embargo, la costosa victoria de la República había reducido varias ciudades claves a escombros, dejando a muchos en la Galaxia alentando en secreto el daño que se había hecho. Extracción de cristales Más tarde en la guerra, el Ejército Droide Separatista estableció una base cerca del núcleo del planeta para extraer sus cristales. Debido a que los cristales de Christophsis podrían ser utilizados para alimentar sables de luz, la Confederación planeó usarlos para alimentar su nueva superarma, el Devastación, que era impulsado por cristales activados por la Fuerza. Después de que se apoderaran de la nave estelar de la República Sedawan, llena de cristales de sables de luz, el Consejo Jedi comenzó a enterarse de los planes de la Confederación. Durante el análisis de los datos proporcionados por la renegada Hermana de la Noche Ros Lai, el Consejo le pidió ayuda a la Senadora Padmé Amidala. Viajando a Christophsis con el Capitán Rex, el droide astromecánico R2-D2 y el droide de protocolo C-3PO, Amidala descubrió que la Confederación buscaba algo e informó sus hallazgos al Consejo. Sin embargo, antes de que el grupo pudiera abandonar el planeta, su nave fue derribada y el Capitán Rex resultó herido en el accidente. El grupo fue capturado y colocado en una celda de detención dentro de la base Separatista. Un equipo de dos Jedi fue enviado con el Comandante Clon CC-1004, apodado “Gree”, y una cañonera LAAT/i para rescatar a la Senadora Amidala. Sin embargo, la cañonera también fe derribada sobre el planeta y se deslizó hacia el borde de un acantilado. Gree les dijo a los Jedi que continuaran la misión ellos mismo, y la LAAT/i pronto se descolgó del acantilado y cayó en picada en las profundidades de Christophsis. Incapaces de ayuda a Gree, los Jedi ingresaron a la base Separatista y comenzaron a buscar a Amidala. Luchando contra droides araña enanos DSD1 y contra varias Hermanas de la Noche, los dos Jedi descubrieron que algunos de los cristales de Christophsis estaban utilizado la Fuerza misma. En el exterior de la instalación los dos Jedi lucharon contra un grupo de Hermanas de la Noche antes de que el Comandante Gree-al recuperar su cañonera-y su nave llegara y disparara contra las practicantes del lado oscuro, derrotándolas. Los Jedi le ordenaron al Comandante Clon encontrar un lugar de aterrizaje cercano mientras continuaban la búsqueda de la Senadora Amidala. thumb|220px|R2-D2 y C-3PO dentro de la base minera Separatista. Al volver a entrar en la base Separatista, los dos Jedi lucharon contra más Hermanas de la Noche antes de encontrar y liberar a la Senadora Amidala, el Capitán Rex, R2-D2 y C-3PO de su celda de detención. Amidala informó que los Separatistas estaban extrayendo cristales del núcleo del planeta, y los Jedi se preguntaron por qué la Confederación buscaba cristales de sables de luz: primero habían robado los cristales que se encontraban en el Sedawan, y ahora la Confederación estaba extrayéndolos de Christophsis. Mientras Amidala tomó a Rex, que había resultado herido cuando la nave se estrelló, y lo llevó al transporte de Gree, R2-D2 y C-3PO se quedaron con los Jedi para ayudar en la investigación. Los dos droides de la República fueron a buscar la computadora central de la instalación, pero fueron descubiertos por los droides de batalla B1 y fueron obligados a actuar como droides de configuración. R2-D2 y C-3PO regulaban la temperatura de un gran cristal, pero también podían obtener y transmitir las coordenadas de la cañonera de Gree, que se había visto obligada a trasladarse, a Amidala. En otra parte de las instalación, los Jedi fueron emboscados por droides de batalla. Desde una terminal de computadora, R2-D2 y C-3PO abrieron una puerta y proporcionaron a los Jedi un medio de escape, y también descubrieron la ubicación del Devastación, la cual transmitieron inmediatamente al Consejo Jedi. La pareja Jedi fue confrontada por droides de batalla B1, y los dos droides de la República tropezaron accidentalmente con un droide minero jefe. R2-D2 y C-3PO atraparon al droide minero en el pasillo por el que avanzaba antes de activar el mecanismo que desactivaba a los droides de batalla B1 que atacaban a los Jedi. Con sus adversarios droides de batalla desactivados, los dos Jedi encontraron los cristales de sables de luz robados del Sedawan antes de que el mismísimo Conde Dooku apareciera y escapara con el suministro de cristales. Gracias al descubrimiento de la ubicación del Devastación, un equipo de Jedi logró infiltrarse y destruir el acorazado. Post-Guerras Clon En el 19 ABY, el Canciller Supremo Palpatine transformó la República en el primer Imperio Galáctico, y Christophsis se convirtió en un miembro reacio pero obediente del nuevo gobierno. Sin embargo, el mundo del Borde Exterior permaneció independiente de la Nueva República y de cualquier gobierno futuro, ignorando los siguientes poderes galácticos. Habitantes thumb|left|150px|Un refugiado Christophsiano. Los habitantes nativos de Christophsis eran humanoides Christophsianos de piel morena. Una gente arrogante, los Christophsianos contrataron a alienígenas para ayudar a hacer su mundo natal más seguro y avanzar en las tecnologías relacionadas con la minería, pero en un intento de preservar sus propios beneficios, los nativos de Christophsis marginaron a sus socios después de que se descubrieron que los asteroides circundantes eran ricos en minerales. Una oligarquía Christophsiana comercialmente preocupada gobernó Christophsis, y los líderes del planeta mostraron su destreza en la manipulación de los mercados de minerales y minería. Los Humanos y los alienígenas, incluidos Rodianos y Kerkoidens, se encontraban entre las especies inteligente que inmigraron a Christophsis. Los rumores difundieron a través de la galaxia que los inmigrantes eran poco más que prisioneros de los Christophsianos dominantes y ricos, atendiendo todas sus necesidades y haciendo su trabajo doméstico. La gente de Christophsis hablaba el Básico Galáctico Estándar y el Rodés. Lugares thumb|250px|Ciudad Cristal. Varias de las ciudades de Christophsis podían verse desde el espacio como redes verdes que se ramificaban. Las ciudades del planeta incluyen Chaleydonia, su ciudad capital, que más comúnmente era conocida como Ciudad Cristal. Como su nombre lo sugería, Ciudad Cristal parecía tallada en brillantes gemas. Con la mayoría de sus edificios construidos con cristales, la ciudad albergaba residencias de rascacielos y edificios de apartamentos, así como algunas plazas. Siendo el sitio principal de la Batalla de Christophsis, en donde la Confederación y la República finalmente se enfrentaron, fue cerca de la antigua sede de una mansión de 23 pisos. Sin embargo, muchas partes de Ciudad Cristal fueron reducidas a ruinas durante la liberación del planeta. Varios puentes atravesaban a ciudad, pero muchos colapsaron en la invasión Separatista. Numerosos edificios, particularmente a lo largo de la calle central de la ciudad, también fueron derribados y destruidos durante la intensa batalla. Durante las etapas iniciales de la Batalla de Christophsis, la república estableció una base en el planeta antes de mudarse directamente a Ciudad Cristal. La base incluía un centro de mando, un comedor y barracones para los soldados clon de la República. Cuando los Separatistas regresaron a Christophsis para extraer cristales de sables de luz, establecieron una base que se extendía por debajo de la superficie del planeta. Ubicada cerca del núcleo del planeta, la gran instalación estaba custodiada por varios escuadrones de droides de batalla. Apariciones * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Republic Heroes'' *''The Clone Wars: Shadowed'' * * * *''LEGO Star Wars III: The Clone Wars'' * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' película / novela / novela juvenil *''The Clone Wars: The New Padawan'' *''The Clone Wars: Operation: Huttlet'' *''The Clone Wars: Decide Your Destiny: The Way of the Jedi'' *''The Clone Wars: Meet Ahsoka Tano'' *''The Clone Wars: Forces of Darkness'' *''The Clone Wars: Jedi in Training'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars Official Movie Storybook'' *''The Clone Wars: Jedi Heroes'' *''The Clone Wars: Planets in Peril'' *''The Clone Wars: Wild Space'' * *''The Clone Wars: Defenders of the Republic'' * *''Clone Wars Gambit: Stealth'' *''Clone Wars Gambit: Siege'' *''The Clone Wars: Cold Snap'' *''The Clone Wars: Covetous'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Jedi Alliance'' * * *''Shadow Games'' *''The Long Arm of the Hutt'' }} Fuentes *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Lightsaber Duels: Prima Official Game Guide'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Jedi Alliance: Prima Official Game Guide'' * *''The Clone Wars Campaign Guide'' * * * * * * * *''The Art of Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Visual Guide Ultimate Battles'' *''The Essential Atlas'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: The Official Episode Guide: Season 1'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' The Complete Season One *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars Comic UK 6.1'' * *''Star Wars: The Official Starships & Vehicles Collection 32'' * *''Star Wars: The Official Starships & Vehicles Collection 35'' * * * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars Character Encyclopedia'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: New Battlefronts: The Visual Guide'' *''The Sounds of Star Wars'' *''Star Wars Annual 2011'' *''The Jedi Path: A Manual for Students of the Force'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars Official Episode Guide Series 1 & 2'' * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' The Complete Season Two *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars Comic UK 6.14'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars Comic UK 6.15'' *''LEGO Star Wars III: The Clone Wars: Prima Official Game Guide'' * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Incredible Vehicles'' * * *''The Essential Guide to Warfare'' *''Star Wars: The Ultimate Visual Guide: Updated and Expanded'' * *''The Essential Reader's Companion'' * * *''Star Wars: Edge of the Empire Core Rulebook'' * * * *''Star Wars: Imperial Handbook: A Commander's Guide''}} Categoría:Planetas del Imperio Galáctico Categoría:Planetas aliados con la Nueva República Categoría:Planetas de los Territorios del Borde Exterior Categoría:Planetas de la República Galáctica Categoría:Planetas aliados con la Confederación de Sistemas Independientes